


Another Kiss

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this to remedy the fade to black in Lili's Summer Heat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3675) by liliofthevaley. 



> I started this to remedy the fade to black in Lili's Summer Heat.

Magnus had come out to join her, a fact Kate happily ignored for some time, waiting. Twenty-three pages into whatever Helen was reading seemed to be sufficient, or so Kate figured as she popped out an earbud and leaned over.

"You know they're watching, right?"

Helen raises an eyebrow nodding. "I believe Henry's been watching you for some time now."

She smirks. Of course he had. "Wanna put on a little show?"

Magnus returns her smirk and sets aside her book. "You first," she offers as Kate nods.

The whole thing starts off innocently enough, Magnus dripping sunscreen down her back, hands loosening tired muscles. She draws a smiley face across Kate’s lower back, and rubbing it in, leans over. "Do you think the boys are enjoying themselves yet?"

"I think we could do better." Kate laughs back as Helen's thumb traces a loop around her shoulder.

Magnus hums thoughtfully and then grins wickedly, a look that was instantly echoed on the younger woman's face.

Magnus takes a look around then met her eye; it was show time.

"I dare say I picked the perfect spot for the lawn chairs this year did I not?" Helen's voice drops as she leans closer.

"Luckier yet the boys found the one vantage point." Kate smirks as Helen's lips hover dangerously above hers.

"Indeed." Helen sighs kissing her softly, gently, than insistently.

Kate gasps at the sudden shift and finds herself lost in the kiss, coming up for air when Helen pulls back.

"Shit," Kate whispers and then grins. "You've got to teach me how to do that."

Helen leans back onto her chair and pulls a phone from her towel, holding it up for Kate to see when it pings.

 _The viewing gallery is now closed, per your request._

"The Big Guy." Kate grins, "does that mean you've got time now?"

Helen winks. "Come over here and find out."

It takes Kate a moment to register the intent behind such a simple string of words. She saunters over cheekily and deposits herself by Mangus's feet, resting her chin on the other woman's bent knee. "Now what?"

Helen tips her head thoughtfully and crooks a finger. Kate slides forward pressing her breasts into Magnus's knees and waits. Again she beckons, leaning down closer this time as Kate tips her head up.

"Kiss me."

Kate complies, surprised once again to find herself pulling back breathing heavily some time later.

She swallows. "That's so not helping my concentration."

"It's not about the kiss." Magnus mutters, thumb tracing against Kate's bottom lip. "It's about the sex, a nice slow fuck."

Kate gasps, stomach twisting in knots.

Magnus hums with a smirk. "You shouldn't be so easy Kate; you're ruining all my fun."

"Yeah, sorry," Kate attempts go get the words out without sounding breathless and fails miserably.

"Have you been with another woman?" There's a glitter of amusement in those deep blue eyes and Kate finds herself blushing.

"I'm not one for wining and dining."

"So that's a yes, but not like this." Magnus concludes and then chides. “You've no patience. No bother, neither do most men, not when it comes down to it anyway. They have no understanding of anything outside the realm of their libido.

Kate leans in to brush Helen's lips with a kiss and suddenly finds herself on her back, Magnus's knee between her own.

"Patience."

Kate groans in frustration but nods, she had asked after all.

"I find the key to a good kiss is good sex. Wonderfully patient, giving sex. Sex which I find for those with limited sexual experience comes mainly from women."

Kate opens her mouth to argue and then relents, the teasing note in Magnus's voice betraying her.

"Stop teasing me."

"That's what you want isn't it? To be fucked with."

Kate swallows, finding the situation suddenly requires more courage than she could've thought necessary. "I want you to fuck me."

"What's the difference?"

"Stop messing with my head. Seriously. Please." Kate groans.

"Shhh." Magnus soothes, grinning as she moves a hand up behind Kate. "Attitude and patience. You need to learn to slow down."

"Kiss me."

"Not yet." Helen brushes her lips against Kate's bare shoulder. "Too much rushing means not enough feeling and we wouldn't want you to miss out would we?"

"Please?"

"In a moment." Deft fingers untie knots in soft cotton and Kate's top slips off to the side.

Helen kisses the base of her throat and Kate throws her head back. Helen works lower, kiss after kiss until her lips close around a nipple sucking gently.

Kate's suddenly lost and then her head snaps up, Magnus had stopped.

"Stay with me." Magnus tweaks the neglected nipple and Kate purrs.

"Better?" Kate gasps, when Helen's hand runs lightly over her stomach.

"Much."

Helen threads a finger under the top of what remained of Kate's bikini and Kate grinds her teeth together determined not too lose herself again.

Magnus smirks and pulls back before carefully, rolling them over in one swift motion.

"Patience," she whispers.

"That's easy for you to say."

Magnus smirks and lowers her head to suck lazily at Kate's neck. Two ties yanked and Kate finds herself naked, gasping into Helen’s shoulder.

It seems to go on forever, soft lips, gentle kisses, hands roaming, feeling, touching. Kate drinks it all in wide-eyed and panting. Her toes are tingling, she can’t help but squirm. She wants to stop, hold still, be patient but the desire that’s settled in her is making it impossible.

“Can’t do this much longer.” She’s surprised by the need in her voice, not the usual rough desperate wanting, but a deeper painful yearning.

Magnus slides a hand up the inside of her thigh and Kate stops breathing, the anticipation overwhelming. The older woman nips at her shoulder drawing forth a series of gasping breathes until she remembers how to breathe. Slow, deep, and even is beyond her, rapid, shallow, shaky.

A pair of fingers slide higher, slip inside her. Kate finds the world goes a little hazy. The fingers quirk and Kate’s scream is buried in a searing kiss.

“Remember this.”

Kate’s not sure what she’s supposed to be remembering anymore but she nods frantically as her hips buck, forcing Magnus’s fingers deeper. She’s so close.

Another kiss. Magnus’s thumb finds her clit, slow, insistent but not at all demanding.

“It’s ok Kate,” Magnus whispers against her ear. Her movements slow, timed with the shutters that wrack Kate’s body. “Come for me.”

Kate shakes her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, she wanted to more than anything, but this was something new, completely foreign. She moans.

“I’m not going to make you.” Kate moans again, needy this time, pleading.

Magnus’s lips latch onto a nipple, sucking. Her teeth nip softly. Kate unwinds fingers from their grip on the lawn chair and rakes them through Magnus’s hair, pulling her closer. Magnus obliges. More, nipping, lapping sucking, she moves on to the other breast.

Kate lets go, body taunt then boneless, still, as she clenches around Magnus’s fingers. She moans into the kiss Magnus brushes across her lips. She slides her eyes open and presses a still trembling hand against her mouth. She meets Magnus’s eye intent on thanking her only to find the smile she’s wearing is more than enough.

“Your next lesson’s not free.” The other woman murmurs against her ear as she stands. Kate nods automatically letting her head fall back against the chair below her. She’d worry about what that meant later.


End file.
